


Sans-Tipping: A Lucrative New Game For Multiverse Travelers!

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Undertale One-Shots [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fun New Game, If You Are a Lazy Skeleton: PLEASE KEEP OUT, NO LAZY SKELETONS ALLOWED, No Boys Allowed, No Girls Allowed, PAPYRUS ALLOWED, SWAP SANS ALLOWED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: You've heard of Cow-Tipping, but have you heard of SANS-Tipping!?I THINK NOT!Behold, the game you never thought you needed has arrived!





	Sans-Tipping: A Lucrative New Game For Multiverse Travelers!

* * *

~~~Introduction:~~~

* * *

Do you live in the Undertale Multiverse?

Are you able to travel to different universes, or do you have a friend able to do so??

Has your life seemed a bit annoying with all of these lazy Sanses laying about their workplaces when they're _supposed to be working???_

WELL, LOOK NO FURTHER!

US ENERGETIC SKELETONS HAVE CREATED AND PERFECTED THE ARTFUL GAME OF SANS-TIPPING, AND IF YOU ARE:

  * -Bored
  * -Able to travel the Multiverse in some manner
  * -An energetic skeleton such as the GREAT PAPYRUS or the MAGNIFICENT SANS



THEN THIS IS THE GAME FOR YOU!

* * *

~~~Main Objective:~~~

* * *

The goal of this game is to travel to various universes and locate a skeleton sleeping on the job! Then, once that is done, you are to successfully knock them from their seat _**without**_ waking them up!

You see, it's a well-known trait of many lazy skeletons to fall asleep on the job! Dropping their guard and avoiding their work in such a manner is absolutely unacceptable, and it was only a matter of time before verbal encouragement evolved into expertly concocted japery such as this!

* * *

~~~How To Play:~~~

* * *

STEP ONE: Decide who is going to go first. This is a game for multiple players, and an order for participants to go in is crucial for maximum enjoyment!

STEP TWO: Travel to any universe possessing a Lazy Sans (a friendly universe preferably, to avoid taking injury and/or causing harmful effects should someone see you)!

STEP THREE: Locate said Sans, and if they are not dozing about at their places of work, watch and wait for them to do so!

STEP FOUR: Approach the Sleeping Sans in any manner you wish, and if you successfully avoid waking him up, proceed to tip them off of their seat!

STEP FIVE: Profit! Otherwise known as: enjoy the results of this action and flee in a timely manner!

STEP SIX: Repeat steps Two through Five until you have an equal amount of sleeping skeletons to be tipped by all participants! (For Example: If you have four participants, visit a number of Sanses that is divisible by four, such as twelve or sixteen or twenty!) Each time this is done, it is a new Round of play!

STEP SEVEN: When the game is over, determine the winner by the amount of points acquired in all rounds of play! If there is a tie, visit one more universe, and tip over that Sleeping Sans as many times as it takes to wake them up! The loser is the one who woke the Sans up in the end!

* * *

~~~Rules:~~~

* * *

RULE ONE: The Sans must remain asleep all throughout the abovementioned steps, Two through Four! If the sleeping skeleton wakes up during this time frame due to an action of one of the participants, the one(s) who woke them up will receive a point deduction!

RULE TWO: The utmost stealth must be used while playing this game! Players must not alert any of the native inhabitants of the universes they visit to their presence! Interfering in the natural timelines could be dangerous to both the players and the bystanders!

RULE THREE: No physical harm is to come to any of the individuals involved, especially the Sanses! These are their universes, and the players are intruding; it would not be acceptable guest behavior to harm a host even if the host is unaware of one's presence!

RULE FOUR: If a player is unable to continue for any reason, the game is over, and the points acquired in the current Round are rendered null! Determine a winner by the points obtained in the previous Rounds!

RULE FIVE: Make sure you have sufficient sustenance on hand during play! This game is typically an all-day event, so be sure to pack drinks, snacks, and a lunch!

RULE SIX: Carefully look for Rule Seven in the Conclusion Section! It's important! It's more important than any other rule! That's why it's in the Conclusion Section!

* * *

~~~Point Distribution:~~~

* * *

Every Sans successfully Tipped nets the player up to Twenty-Five Points! The player will receive:

  * -Five Points for a Successful Tip!
  * -One to Ten Points for Style!
  * -One to Five Points for Stealth!
  * -One to Five Points for Strength!



_*Note: Remember, when seducing zombies, a critical failure and a critical success are the same thing! So if you fail so hard at one of the three categories mentioned above, it is entirely possible to get maximum points... as long as the Sans stays asleep the whole time!_

Now, it is possible for points to be deducted as well! A player can lose up to all of their points acquired in the current Round of play, but once the Round is concluded, the points obtained during that time are safe!

Points can be deducted for the following reasons:

  * -Five Points for Waking a Sans before he has been Tipped!
  * -One to Five Points for Poor Sportsmanship!
  * -One to Five Points for Sabotage! ( _RAZZ, WE'RE LOOKING AT YOU._ )
  * -One to Five Points for Alerting the Natives!
  * -One to Five Points for Lack of Effort!



We recommend that you devise a table for a designated, unbiased scorekeeper to keep track of the players' points!

* * *

~~~Conclusion:~~~

* * *

PLEASE REMEMBER TO BE SAFE WHILE PLAYING THIS GAME! THERE ARE SOME SNOOZING LAZYBONES WHO WILL REACT POORLY TO BEING WOKEN UP, SO WE ADVISE YOU TO HAVE AN ESCAPE ROUTE TO THE NEXT UNIVERSE PLANNED BEFORE PROCEEDING WITH THE TIPPING!

THIS GAME IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, AND THE MALEVOLENT RASPBERRY!

RULE SEVEN: **NEVER LET THE RULES FOR THIS GAME FALL INTO THE HANDS OF A LAZY SKELETON!**

HAVE A GREAT DAY!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I was supposed to be sleeping. Good job, sleep-deprived me. Good job.


End file.
